kingdomheartscanonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Kingdom Hearts Canon-Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Hi Guess who =P - Mystery person =P You haven't created a world for Kuzko? I can help Still mystery person ::LOL! I knew it was you! I have a world, I just can't think of a name. - EternalNothingnessXIII 13:44, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Hellooooooooo! I see you made a canon-fanon wiki. I was being nosy and found it ^_^. This is "she who can't login because her computer decided to be a jerk!!!}} ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ Hm Thanks :D Like I said, Dawn is a real challenge, just like Aqua was for Nomura. I have this awesome cover design for the game, in which she's a blonde Aqua, but I don't want to make too many new character corrections... This may be what she looks like, and once I confirm her appearance, I'll be able to get to work on her role. We all ready know her fate :P - EternalNothingnessXIII 23:51, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I see. Well then, is there any templates you need help with or need created? Same for the welcome/warning templates, just give me an image and I'll get right on it.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 00:00, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm here! With questions! Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok. I'm here. I just have a question about Olympus Coliseum. How would Herc, Meg, and Peg be alive if this twenty years before BBS? Hercules isn't twenty and Megara wouldn't be either. And Pegasus was made when Hercules was born. This is a bit of a plot hole here.--''Random!to a point!'' 21:16, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Exactly. That's why I plan to fix this time gap to five years. I'm not sure, but I may edit some characters out. - EternalNothingnessXIII 21:17, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'm willing. What should I do exactly?--''Random!to a point!'' 21:25, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not sure. Why not get yourself acquainted with what I have written so far? If you come on the IRC, we can discuss it. - EternalNothingnessXIII 21:27, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I assume you mean the IRC over at KHwiki?--''Random!to a point!'' 21:31, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes. - EternalNothingnessXIII 21:36, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Alright. I read and found out what I needed to. Will I meet you there?--''Random!to a point!'' 21:39, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes. - EternalNothingnessXIII 21:45, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:IRC? I'm on and message you, with no response? Something up?--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 01:21, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Hows it going CAN I BE AN ADMINISTRATOR? PLease please please please please. Still, have a good week at school see you later! It is me, ZTG from the other wiki. Don't you recognize me? but can I be an administrator on your cool wiki? It is me ZexionTheGamer, how don't you remember me? ='( ::First of all, I DO remember you. Second, I need to see what sort of a contributor you are here before I deal out staff posistions. - EternalNothingnessXIII 15:08, February 16, 2010 (UTC) i am sorry, your thing sent me a message, and I thought you forgot about me. Then I thought: "oh wait, you aren't on right now." I will prove my worth! Hey, On the page about THe Keyblade war, you put the events take place 5 years before the events of the first. Why say he made his Debue in BbS, Or are you forgetting your own plot XD Sexy Zexy, Sexy Zexy, more fun than... a pillow fight o.O - ZexionThe 23:12, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::We're keeping this in views of the ENTIRE series. Xehanort's first appearance was BBS. That's how there is a screenshot on the page, not just artwork. - EternalNothingnessXIII 23:30, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm here! If you could look at the characters Void and Shadow, and see if you could create an image to match their appearance sections, that'd be super! It'd also be great if you could cut out that image of Xehanort. - EternalNothingnessXIII 15:07, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Blogs I say we remove the blog option entirely. Remember the problems we had with them over at the KHW? We don't need this wiki to have that problem. Even if they could be helpful, they aren't used as such. I say we get rid of them. Thoughts?--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 02:26, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Well that may be nice, but we don't exactly have enough users for this to be a problem. - EternalNothingnessXIII 04:15, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Charatcer design I've been sketching here and there. You're welcome to help. - EternalNothingnessXIII 01:36, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey ENX How can I help for this Canon Fanon wiki I can make a chrater or a keyblade or somthing like that your choice.---joekeybladeaura 00:48, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Howdy! Hey, good to see ya again, ENXIII! I'm sure you remember me from the KHWiki. So, how've you been doin'? I've come up with a couple of ideas for The Keyblade War; just look on my userpage. VoidCommanderExdeath 00:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thanks! Now, for those ideas I made...I thought it would be best to ask you before putting up pages. Especially since Keyblade War is your idea. What are your opinions on them? VoidCommanderExdeath 18:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Very well, then. I understand. Thank you for your time and patience. Is there any way I can help improve the Wiki? VoidCommanderExdeath 18:34, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I guess I could work on the world articles, seeing as they're all stubs. I just need to find out the layout and all that other stuff. VoidCommanderExdeath 18:59, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I lied. I decided to do character articles, instead. I think I did a pretty good job with Frollo's page. VoidCommanderExdeath 19:43, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ...And you deleted my work. Not gonna argue; this is your Wiki, you can run it how you want. Still, I'm not sure if I can come up with a full story. *sighs* I'm worthless, it seems... VoidCommanderExdeath 20:29, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I see. *thinks and chuckles* We'd make a great team, huh? *ahem* Anyways, I'm certain you saw what I put before you deleted it, correct? What'd you think of it? VoidCommanderExdeath 23:30, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Really? That's great! *gets out notepad* Okay, so we already have some stuff down for Frollo. All we need is a story. Got anything? VoidCommanderExdeath 00:03, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yes, I just came up with something. If each boss has a unique battle track (doubt it), I came up with one for Frollo. It's a remixed version of the song "Hellfire," which is just suited for an epic battle. VoidCommanderExdeath 00:01, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Templates? Feel free to take care of it all. I can't wait to see the mugshots (for talk bubbles, right?)! And don't worry... take as much time as you need - EternalNothingnessXIII 22:14, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. Sure, that's fine. - EternalNothingnessXIII 22:06, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Votes for Featured Article? Sure, go ahead. - EternalNothingnessXIII 23:08, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Logo Hey, it's KKD from the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. I noticed your current logo seemed kind of... plain. I could make new one for you, if you'd like. I'll post a tentative logo in a few minutes. KingdomKeyDarkside 17:01, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Here it is! take a look! Image:Tentative logo.png KingdomKeyDarkside 17:05, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks... if only I knew how to change the logo and sidebar... - EternalNothingnessXIII 19:22, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::To change the logo, you just have to upload a new version of . - [[User:LevL|'Lev']][[User talk:LevL|'L']] 19:35, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry i keep spamming your talk page Lumaria is a flower salesman in the Graceful Borough. He attempts to invade and take over Ansem's castle, cast into the Realm of Darkness for his intrusion by Braig. As void the Void/Sora/Ventus/Vanitas thing, I've been working hard on trying to get it working. I have a few rough ideas, but... - EternalNothingnessXIII 19:21, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, the invasion of Ansem's castle references to his attempt to later take over the Organization. I was thinking maybe he'd start talking to Relena or Lea about it... And yes, it's part of Radiant Garden's evolution, from Graceful Borough > Radiant Garden > Hallow Bastion > Radiant Garden 2. Lumaria's weapon is actually just a bunch of flowers he forms into a small scythe, so you weren't too far off :P - EternalNothingnessXIII 10:51, March 14, 2010 (UTC) You're right again! Lumaria does inspire Lea and Isa. All the Organization's complete beings appear, save for Sora (Master Xehanort = Xemnas, if you want to get technical, even though he has no relation to the Org. members in this story). Dawn's actually becoming a bit of a child person, because she does meet the Hollow Bastion gang when they're young. Leon's about 6 or whatever 15 years before KH1, so he's obviously in charge of the group. - EternalNothingnessXIII 22:00, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello hi im from the kingdom hearts wikia and i just created a new article it's called kingdom hearts III so id like some comments or suggestions thanks.Durrf9 15:38, March 15, 2010 (UTC)